24fandomcom-20200223-history
Allison Taylor
Allison Taylor was a United States Senator prior to being elected and sworn in as President. She was the successor of Noah Daniels. Background Personal * Husband: Henry Taylor * Son: Roger Taylor (deceased) * Daughter: Olivia Taylor Redemption is sworn in as President by Edwin Ross.]] Senator Taylor won the general election against the incumbent, Daniels. She was present at the White House to complete her transition work during the events of Redemption with her husband Henry. She expressed interest to Tom Lennox that she wished to weigh in on the unstable political and military situation in the African nation of Sangala, even though she was to be sworn into office in less than two hours. Taylor spoke to President Daniels, and did not agree with his decision to empty out the American embassy. She did not decisively answer Daniels' question about why he lost the election, and was asked by him to address him as "Mr. President" when she turned down a shot of liquor in his toast to her upcoming Presidency. She was sworn in by Chief Justice Edwin Ross shortly before 12:00pm EST, and delivered a live televised speech. Among those in the crowd were her husband, son Roger and his girlfriend Samantha Roth, and Ethan Kanin. In her speech she indicated a firm resolve and a national posture that was different from Daniels'. Day 7 By Day 7, President Taylor had been in office for 65 days (9 weeks, 2 days). She had mobilized military support to restore the ousted government of Ule Matobo in Sangala, but the efforts of Iké Dubaku caused a dire threat to US national security at home. Dubaku blackmailed Taylor by telling her that if she did not pull the American navy away of Sangala, then he would begin to kill Americans using a device which hacked through the CIP firewall. .]] She spoke with Matobo and told him the choice that she had to make. Matobo still asked her to protect his people. President Taylor made the choice to keep the the ships near in Sangala. Learning that Ule Matobo had been kidnapped by Emerson, Chief of Staff, Ethan Kanin urged the President to meet the demand of Dubaku. He knew that without Matobo, it would be worthless to keep troops there. Taylor still believed that she must maintain Sangala. Knowing that the President did not go with his demands, Dubaku had her witness two planes crashing to prove he meant what he said. Taylor then addressed the Cabinet and explained why she made the decision. Sometime after 2:00pm, the President was informed about a possible attack on Boyd Chemical Plant on Kidron, Ohio. After alerting all first-responders, she was informed that the attack was suddenly canceled by the terrorists. She wanted to know why Dubaku would abort an attack of that magnitude. A few minutes later she got a call from Ule Matobo. He claimed that he was rescued from Dubaku, and told her that he wanted to come there and speak with her in person. Later on, Ethan Kanin informed her that Secret Service Agent Brian Gedge was unreachable and that her husband was with him. She became deeply disturbed that her husband so suddenly went missing. When the Prime Minister arrived, President Taylor met him at the Oval Office and demanded an explanation from Matobo's rescuers, Jack Bauer, Bill Buchanan, and FBI Agent, Renee Walker. They explained their undercover operation and how some members of the government were corrupt. During the meeting, The President received a call from Dubaku informing her that he had Henry Taylor. To keep him alive, he asked for American forces to retire from Sangala as well as having Matobo delivered to him. To prove he was serious, Dubaku had one of his men cut off the First Gentleman's finger while on the phone. Despite this, Taylor decided not to give in. Jack Bauer assured her that he would find Dubaku and rescue Henry. While Jack and Renee worked on their leads, Taylor agreed to partially retire American forces to buy some time, as well as handing a Matobo lookalike to trick Dubaku. However, when Dubaku realized he was being tricked, he ordered the bombing of the car which the President witnessed via satellite. at the hospital.]] When Jack Bauer called the President, he told her that her husband had been shot in the chest and was on his way to the hospital. She told Bill and Ethan that she wanted to visit Henry at the hospital. Bill offered to take charge of her security and transport her there since they didn't know who they could trust. Taylor effectively replaced her previous head of security, Ted Hovis, with Bill. When they arrived at the hospital, Taylor learned that her husband needed surgery. While she visited him, she told him that he was right all along about Roger's death. The President wanted her daughter Olivia to come visit her father in case he didn't make it. Bill told her that he knew someone trustworthy that could pick her up. As Taylor waited for her husband's surgery, Ethan briefed her on the ongoing success of the invasion of Sangala. However, she was distracted in her grief and Ethan comforted her. Bill Buchanan then told her about the FBI capturing Iké Dubaku and finding the list of corrupt officials. He also told her she should leave for the White House where she'll be more secure. She was reluctant to leave her husband, but Ethan and Bill convinced her. At the White House, she met her daughter and told her about the situation. At around 6:05pm, Taylor and Admiral John Smith watched a recording made by Benjamin Juma where he claimed that the US invasion on Sangala had been successfully repelled. Knowing that's not true, Taylor urged Smith to find Juma to prevent any further threat from him. Taylor then met with Senator Blaine Mayer to try and convince him from stopping the investigation on Jack Bauer, considering all that he had done during the day. Mayer refused to do so, but while they were meeting, Taylor received an urgent call from Larry Moss who informed her that Jack was illegally interrogating Mayer's Chief of Staff Ryan Burnett somewhere in the White House. After locating Jack and stopping him from continuing the torture on Burnett, Taylor asked him why he hadn't come with the information about Burnett's involvement to her first. He told her that she wouldn't have trusted him. Taylor then ordered the guards to take him into custody. She then offered Burnett immunity in exchange for any information on Juma's next attack, but he refused to give any and only asked for his lawyer. Sometime after, Tim Woods communicates Taylor with Larry, who gave her more information about the next attack and informed her that Juma himself appeared to be leading it. When it is discovered that the target is the White House, Bill Buchanan and some Secret Service agents transfer Taylor to a safe room. While Bill leads Juma and his men to another section of the White House, Jack and Taylor lock themselves just as Juma's men arrive. While inside, Taylor helps Jack to short-fuse the control panel and hold Juma awhile longer. When Juma finds about Taylor's daughter, Olivia, being in the White House, he captures her and brings her in front of one of the surveillance cameras to force Taylor out of the safe room. She agrees to come out and when she faces Juma, he slaps her across the face for what he claims are crimes against his country. She then comforts her daughter and tells her to be aware because she and Jack had devised a plan. At 8:06pm, she is forced by Juma to read a statement condemning her own invasion of Sangala, while it is transmitted live through the Internet. While she is doing so, Bill sacrifices himself by creating an explosion sparked by gas that she and Jack had opened in the safe room, and while Jack kills the terrorists, Aaron Pierce takes her and Olivia into safety. When FBI Agent Reynolds tells her they plan to transfer her to Andrews Air Force Base she refuses to do so. She then starts working on a speech with Angela Nelson. She also tells Ethan that she decided to bring Olivia to his team as a special adviser. When Ethan expresses his disagreement, she dismisses him and asks him to present the offer to her himself. She accepts and offers her mother suggestions about her speech. confront Olivia.]] Sometime after 9:00pm, Ethan informed her about Burnett's failed interrogation and apologized to her. At around 9:30pm, she addressed the nation regarding the attacks of the day assuring the nation that they will prevail. When Ethan came to her about Olivia allegedly leaking information to the press about the Burnett incident, they confronted her but she denied it. At 10:05pm, she talked with her husband who was recovering from her surgery. She briefed him on all that had happened since he was shot and also told him that their daughter had returned home and was at the White House serving her as special adviser. After she hung up, Ethan came to her office to present his resignation. She was shocked and tried to convince him otherwise, but he insisted it was the best for her. Shortly after 11:00pm, Taylor and Olivia discussed possible replacements for Ethan Kanin. Taylor then told Olivia that in the meantime, she would like to have her as a provisional Chief of Staff. She was surprised and accepted. Taylor then met with Tim Woods who informed her about Starkwood plans and the bio-weapon they smuggled. She asked to meet with her Cabinet and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. At the meeting, she expressed how she wouldn't allow a paramilitary organization to illegally threaten their country and looked for ways to stop them. When Admiral John Smith and General Vincent told her how difficult it would be to raid the Starkwood compound, she was concerned as to what to do. and Greg Seaton.]] Taylor was later at the Oval Office watching a video of Sangalan villagers infected with the weapon Starkwood had developed. Taylor was shocked to see this and told Olivia that they couldn't allow this to happen in US soil. Tim Woods arrived later with news from Larry Moss, who had just been contacted by Tony Almeida from within Starkwood. Moss and Almeida informed her how he had been captured, but Greg Seaton allegedly helped him and would offer them help in exchange for a presidential pardon. Taylor digitally signed the agreement and waited for results. Selected cabinet and administration officials Memorable quotes * Allison Taylor: When the founders of our country boldly declared America's independence to the world, they knew that they derived their power to govern from three basic human rights: life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. Today, we rededicate ourselves to the preservation of those inalienable rights. But even as we carry forth the torch lit by those great men, we need to remember its light doesn't always shine as brightly as it should. It flickers and grows dim because of apathy, greed, and fear. De Tocqueville said, in every democracy, the people get the government they deserve. Today, I am asking each of you to help me give you the government you deserve. We all share the responsibility history has placed in our hands. The future—our future—depends on it. (Redemption) * Allison Taylor: Our involvement could avert a genocide. (Redemption) *'Allison Taylor:' We're done debating this, Joe! (Day 7 8:00am-9:00am) Background information and notes * As the Sangala standoff started on her Inauguration Day, and a news report showed that the Sangala crisis was on its 65th day, Taylor was in office for 65 days as of Day 7. Assuming the Inauguration takes place in January, this places Day 7 in late March or early April. Appearances Day 7 Taylor, Allison Taylor, Allison Taylor, Allison Taylor, Allison Taylor, Allison